U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,377 discloses a coaxial electrical connector comprising, a conductive central contact concentrically within a dielectric body, a conductive shell concentrically encircling the dielectric body, and a conductive ring having a conductive tab projecting outwardly from the shell, and a means for attaching an auxiliary conductor to the ring. The auxiliary conductor is attached by crimping the ring radially to clamp the auxiliary conductor between the ring and the shell. There is a need for attaching the auxiliary conductor directly to the tab by a solder connection.
In one form of connector, an insulation covered wire, instead of a tab, is joined to the ring with a solder joint. The insulation is stripped from the wire, thereby to expose a portion of the wire for joining to the ring. Assembly of the solder joint in the connector is a time consuming task, adding to the cost of the connector. Assembly of the component parts of the connector must be accomplished without disturbing the solder joint, and to insure that the wire will project outwardly from the connector, further adding to the cost of the connector. Again, the insulation is stripped from the wire, which now projects outwardly from the connector, thereby to expose a portion of the wire for connection to the auxiliary conductor with solder. Summary Of The Invention
An objective of the invention is to eliminate an insulation covered wire to provide for connection of an auxiliary wire to a ring of a connector.
A feature of the invention is a unitary ring and projecting tab within an injection molded insulation. Advantageously, the insulation facilitates assembly of the ring in a connector.
Another objective of the invention is to eliminate awkward procedures to assemble component parts of a connector to avoid disturbing a solder joint of an insulation covered wire. A feature of the invention resides in component parts designed for assembly one to the other by movement in the same direction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,352, a coaxial connector has component parts that stack together by movement in the same direction.
These and other advantages, features and objectives of the invention are disclosed by way of example from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.